The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for highly portable perfusion for long-term extracorporeal preservation of living tissue.
Although tissue transplantation and implantation have been viable since the 1960's, and have increased in popularity since that time, techniques for preservation of tissue have not become normalized. Initially, simple cold storage was used. Perfused cold storage and hyperbaric cold perfused storage were subsequently shown experimentally to be superior to simple unperfused cold storage. Since both techniques could not be practically applied, nonperfused cold storage continued to be preferred. A disadvantage of simple nonperfused cold storage, however, is the limited period of viability of the tissue, typically due to significant oxygen loss.
Because of the distance that often separates tissue donors and recipients, the portability of storage devices is of critical importance. In addition, the desire to increase the pool of tissue available for transplantation into any one recipient mandates that the storage time for the tissue be extended beyond that permitted with simple hypothermic storage, thus opening the possibility for a world-wide network of donors and recipients.
Pulsatile perfusion devices have been developed to sustain and extend the viability of extracorporeal living tissue for several hours pending the implant of the tissue. The advantage of this technique is that it mimics the natural state of the tissue by inducing flow through its arterial supply of oxygenated fluid, or perfusate. However, only limited success has been achieved with perfusion of tissue in the atmosphere (i.e., without submersing the perfused tissue in the perfusate). The danger of this method of perfusion is that a pressure gradient may develop across the capillary wall of the tissue, which is proportionate to the output of the perfusion pump. Under hypothermic conditions, perfusion pressures in excess of 20 mm Hg have resulted in capillary damage destroying and compromising the viability of the tissue being preserved.
Hypothermic perfusion of tissue during storage can significantly extend storage time to 12-24 hours, without loss of tissue viability, due to reduced tissue metabolic rate and oxygen consumption. For example, cooling to 15.degree. C., in the presence of oxygen, reduces oxygen consumption of myocardial tissue to one-fifth of the rate at normal body temperature. However, hypothermia alone is less protective than when it is combined with oxygenated perfusion, in that a continuous supply of oxygen is available in the latter case to support the remaining metabolic oxygen requirements.
Hypothermic perfusion devices have been designed and are known in the art. However, devices that are currently available for hypothermic perfusion are large, require significant volumes of compressed gas and electrical power, and/or also may necessitate an upright level orientation for operation.
One such device is that contemplated by Doerig, U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,954. Doerig appears to disclose an organ perfusion device that, in one embodiment, submerges the organ being preserved in the perfusate and pumps perfusate through the organ. The perfusate is oxygenated through a separate gas inlet valve. No provision is made, however, for sealing the perfusate from the lid of the device, thus leaving the perfusate open to atmospheric pressure, permitting the level of the perfusate to fluctuate, and also providing a means by which biological or chemical contaminants can enter the system. Like most conventional perfusing units, the Doerig device is significantly limited in its portability due to the necessity of maintaining the device in an upright orientation. Travel over extended distances, as is becoming increasingly necessary in modern times, would increase the likelihood of upsetting this delicate balance and endangering the organ.